


Every Day

by SweetPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something big planned, but Draco doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked the Unofficialdrarrylibrary for proposal fics.

While walking some clean laundry to the bedroom of their apartment, Draco had noticed Harry writing something in the study, so he turned and walked in.

“Hey what are you working on?” He quarried, and then leaned over to look at the parchment.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, immediately covering the paper with both his forearms.

“Apparently having secrets kept from me.” Draco says, dropping the laundry basket and beginning to walk huffily out the study door.

Harry grabs the paper and follows him, “What are you talking about? What secrets?” He questioned, his voice doing that octave higher, totally lying thing. Draco scoffs.

“What secrets he says,” He mocked, “Well I don’t know Harry, whatever secrets you’ve been hiding from me for the last week.” He dropped himself onto the sofa and made a show of putting his boots on.

“What-“

“Don’t play dumb, I know it must be easy for you, but just don’t okay?” His voice cracked and he looked down, “You’ve been sneaking off most afternoons to go to those ‘meetings’ and we both know that’s shit! You’ve barley talked all week, and now you won’t even let me see what you’ve been writing all bloody morning!” He stood up suddenly and grabbed his coat from the hook, tears in his eyes, “You know after 4 years I thought we tell each other everything, but I guess I was wrong.” He reached for the door knob, but Harry grabs his wrist.

“Draco just wait a moment-” Harry said frantically, quite obviously grasping for straws.

“Why, so you can make another rubbish excuse?” He finally looked Harry in the eyes, Draco’s nose and eyes were red and puffy, and tears fell from his eyes to his chin.

Harry embraces Draco with his whole body, toes to chest, but Draco does not make a move to reciprocate, “Draco, I never wanted to lie to you, and I definitely never wanted to hurt you.”

“Then why are you? Harry what are you doing?” He sobs into Harrys shoulder, seeming to be simmering down.

“I-I had to.” He nearly whispers. So much for simmering down, that made Draco so mad that he shoved Harry nearly hard enough on knock him on his ass.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean! You fucking arse, what did you do?”

“It’s not what you think!” Harry shouts desperately.

“Then what is it, huh? What’s on that paper? Harry, what’s going on!”  Draco is pretty much a hysterical mess at this point, but who can blame him, it’s not like he’s had a ton of good experiences with trust.

“I just wanted it to be special!” He yelled, and then in a quieter voice said, “And you know I’m not great with words, so I wanted to write it down first.”

Draco’s expression softens, if only a little, “Write what?” Harry knew it’s now or never, so he ran as fast as fast he could into the kitchen, grabbed something out of the freezer and ran back.

“I had this all planned out, you know, it was going to be very romantic, big dinner, roses, the whole shebang,  but I suppose this way fits us better, eh?” laughed, straightening his clothes before he crumpled the paper before he threw it on the floor.

“Harry, I’m still confused, you know how much I hate being confused.” He said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t I know it,” He chuckled, looking into Draco’s stormy eyes, “I know, and have known for quite a long time, that I’ll never be happy with anyone else but you. You keep me on my toes every second, you’re so smart, in fact watching you do the crossword puzzle every Sunday morning in your pajamas is the best  part of my week, just to see you smile every time a word fits.” He chuckled, “You are absolutely stunning in every way, from your pointy nose to your fussy hair, to the way you dress like you’re going to meet the Queen every day. And, let’s be honest, I’d look like complete shite if you didn’t tell me what to wear.” Draco knit his eyebrows, at this point completely confused and a little touched on why he was getting a speech, “Draco I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so every day you can tell me what a mess my hair is, so the first thing I see every morning is your face, so that I can spend every Sunday until the day I die watching you do that damn crossword.” At this point Harry got down on one knee in front of him, and pulled out what got from the freezer, a small velvet box, with a shiny gold ring inside. “Because every day I find something new to love about you, would you marry me Draco?”

Draco put his hands over his face, covering his exuberant smile. He fell to his knees to be on the level as Harry and kissed him before saying, “Dear Merlin you’re an idiot, of course I’ll marry you.” He kissed him again, “I love you so much.” He laughed, tears still falling, but now for a better reason: Unbridled happiness.


End file.
